The present invention relates to protectors for the corners of articles having, at their corners, a pair of substantially plane parallel faces and edge faces such as veneered or laminate covered boards, glass plate and mirrors, picture frames, books, constructional partitions, and highly finished metal plate articles such as dies for plastics extrusion.
Corner protectors are known, of hollow triangular prismatic form, which can fit over the corners of boards, furniture tops etc. to prevent damage during storage, stacking, handling and transport. Such protectors may be made of paperboard but are frequently made of plastics material. Whichever material is used a large stock of protectors has to be retained to fit the various thickness of material to be protected having in mind that board thickness can be governed by so many differing standards and requirements and having in mind that an incorrectly sized protector is either difficult to fit or strained (because of tightness) or easily dislodged (because of looseness). In fact, careless selection of a correct size of protector could, with time, have the same effect as not providing a protector at all. Further, the making of dies of various sizes to allow manufacture of protectors of various sizes is very costly.